


Kiwi's Present

by Kiwi_Senpai



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BL, Boys' Love, M/M, S&M, Yaoi, idrkwtfthisis, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Senpai/pseuds/Kiwi_Senpai





	Kiwi's Present

     Tonight is Kiwi’s birthday and he’s throwing a party to celebrate. His house was a pretty decent size, big enough for a big party. It’s was around 5 and he has already finished setting everything up. The tile counter was filled with a wide variety of drink, from clean to dirty. Though there was more alcohol beverages than not. Nearing the night Kiwi heats a knock on the door. He walks down stairs wearing black jeans, a tight black shirt, and a black jacket. At the door was the first group of people and the DJ, this party was just getting started.

      Midway through the night Kiwi transitioned from the house to the backyard. He carried a red cup in his hand. He looked at the people dancing around, some laying day, a few sitting. He spotted someone familiar but wasn’t sure if it was them. They wore a short blue mini skirt with a pink shirt with a cat wearing glasses on it. They sat in a chair watching the other guest party. 

     ’Either I found a DD (Designated Driver) or they came by themselves.” Kiwi said to himself in his head as he walked over to this familiar cutie. 

     He stood in front of them and licked his lips before smiling. “ Hi, my name is Kiwi,” he said look them up and down.

     “My names is Emilia,” they said at Kiwi, returning the smile.

     ‘Eric,’ Kiwi thought titling his head slightly. ‘Is this Eric at my party, wearing a skirt?’ Kiwi was sure this was the Eric he ran into right before his second period at the campus cafe.

     Kiwi sat into the chair behind him and pulled Eric into his lap, playing along with his little game. “Did you come here by yourself?”

     “Yes, all my friends had something else to do, but I didn’t want to stay at home on a Friday night.”

      “Do your friends know you’re dressed as Emilia?” Kiwi whispered into Eric’s ear.

      Eric blushed and tried to back away, but kiwi wrapped his arms around his waist. “T-they don’t.” Eric looked down into his lap shamefully, “please don’t tell them,” he begged quietly.

    “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. I just want to have some fun with you.” Kiwi said as he slid a hand in Eric’s skirt and rubbed his cock.

    “Ah, what’re you doing?!”

    “Getting an extra birthday present. If you’re loud everyone will hear you.”

     Kiwi slid off Eric’s panties and stoked his cock slowly, feeling it grow and get harder with every stroke. “I bet you enjoy getting a hand job with everyone around.” Kiwi said quietly to Eric. All Eric could do is let out a small moan. Kiwi waited till Eric was about to release and stopped moving his hand. Kiwi pushed Eric off his lap then stood up. “Come with me,” Kiwi said grabbing Eric’s hand and began walking.

      Eric’s face was red and he didn’t know what to do. He began walking when kiwi did, he didn’t really have a choice. He could feel the night breeze and hoped his skirt didn’t fly up. Kiwi had taken his panties and didn’t give them back. His boner rubbed across the skirt fabric with each step. ‘Is it noticeable? This is why he took off my panties. What have I gotten myself into?’ Eric asked himself as he walked with his head down, one hand over his erect, leaking cock, following Kiwi. He had met him a few days ago at a cafe. it was like love at first sight, but kiwi wasn’t anywhere near his league. Was kiwi even gay?

      Kiwi had walked them over to the drink table and grabbed to cups. “What would you like?” Kiwi asked tugging on Eric’s cock a few times. Eric didn’t say anything, he just held back his moans. Kiwi shrugged and hoped Eric drank. He continued to lead Eric to his room and walked up the stairs. Every few steps Kiwi would purposely lift up Eric’s skirt messing with him. By the time they made it up the stairs Eric’s face was completely red. Kiwi walked to his room door and opened it from Eric, “Come in.”

     Eric went inside of kiwi’s room and sat on the bed. “So, w-what now?” Eric asked Kiwi looking down on the ground.

    “Don’t act innocent you cross dressing slut.” Kiwi said in a stern tone placing a hand on Eric’s chin.

     Eric looks up at Kiwi and his heart skipped a beat. His smile was now a smirk, his voice was stern not bubbly, his eyes were sharp not gently. Was this his true nature. Kiwi’s sadistic side. Was he the only one to see it? Eric found his soul mate. He always wanted someone that would hurt him a little. Eric laid back on the bed and lifted up his skirt.

     “Use me how you want to sir,” Eric says putting on an erotic face.

      “Get on your knees and jerk off, show me how much of a little slut you.”

     Eric got on his knees and started to touch himself when he felt a stinging pain on his face.

    “Get on the floor when I tell you to do something. Don’t touch this bed till I give you permission.” Kiwi said with a stern voice, lowering his hand.

   Shocked, Eric does what he’s told and goes on the floor. Not wanting another hit he get on his knees looks up at kiwi. He uses one hand to fondle his balls and the other to hold his skirt up. His mouth was open as he moaned letting Kiwi hear his sweet voice. He slowly slide his hand up to the tip of his cock and moved his finger in a circle playing with his precum. He was going to put it in his mouth but decided against it because he wasn’t told to. He wrapped his hand around his shaft, rubbing himself.

    “I want you to use me. Use my man pussy to pleasure yourself. Treat me like the little slut I am. Hit me, choke me, fuck me, treat me how a proper slut should be treated.” Eric said in between moans, he was a into this a little too much. 

    To his surprise this was super arousing. He wanted to cum. He was about to, right there on the edge.

    “Ahh,” he moaned, “mmm, aah!” His moans got louder and he began to stroke himself faster.

     Kiwi got up from the bed and grabbed Eric hand forcing him to stand up. Kiwi walked over to a drawer not saying anything to Eric.

     ‘Dammit I was almost there,’ Eric told himself looking down and watching his cock leak.

     After shuffling around in the drawer kiwi walks back over to Eric. “We’re not done yet.” He says grabbing Eric cock, stroking it two times before putting a cock ring on him. He out Eric’s arms behind his back and put handcuffs on him. He pushed him down on the ground and was behind him. “The night is just starting,” Kiwi says smirking.


End file.
